FNaF World
For more detailed information about various aspects of the game, please see the FNaF World Portal. Main = FNaF World (sometimes fully called Five Nights at Freddy's World) is an Indie RPG and a spin-off of the Five Nights at Freddy's series created by Scott Cawthon. On January 25, 2016, the game was taken off of Steam, but was later reuploaded to Gamejolt on February 8, 2016, with new updates. Then, on May 13, 2016, update 1.20 was released. On January 12, 2017, the Android port of the game has been released but was removed soon after. Scott Cawthon confirmed that Update 3 and the iOS port are not happening.A Farewell to FNaF World by realscawthon - Game Jolt Summary Featuring the entire cast from the Five Nights at Freddy's series, this fantasy RPG will let players control their favorite animatronics in a an epic animated adventure! With 48 playable characters, multiple endings, multiple difficulties, and a great soundtrack from artist Leon Riskin, FNaF World hits the ground running and doesn't stop. Take control of Freddy and the gang as they set out on a quest in the world beneath worlds, a world that reflects the actions and deeds of the "flipside", where things have started becoming distorted and broken. Lead your team deeper into this digital world to find the source of these glitches and monsters, and restore it to what it was designed to be- a safe haven. But be careful, behind the curtain there may be something even more sinister pulling the strings... Development The game was first noticed when on September 9, 2015, when a giant "Thank you!" picture featuring nearly all of the animatronics of the Five Nights at Freddy's series, was starting to turn into the characters of FNaF World. It started off with Endo-01, then Endo-02, Fredbear, and so on (with the only exception being the floating Golden Freddy head in the background, who was removed for unknown reasons). On September 22, 2015, all of the playable characters appeared on the image. The Phantoms, Shadows, Paperpals, Crying Child, Fredbear, and Spring Bonnie appeared during that time, while they weren't on the orginal picture. Scott made a new website, fnafworld.com, to show FNaF World-related teasers. Later, fnafworld.com was edited, saying that a hacker had gotten the files to FNaF World, and that would release them sometime on October 28, 2015. It ended up being FNaF World: Halloween Edition, and appears to be a reskin of one of Scott's older games. After it was released, Scott confirmed of the first trailer, and released it on October 30, 2015. On November 3, 2015, both Scottgames.com and fnafworld.com were completely stripped of their color, leaving only the titles, warning notice and a dark image remaining. If brightened, a picture of Mangle, who appears to be dangling by an unknown source, appears on fnafworld.com. A warped text can also be seen on the bottom of the image reading "See what you've all done?". It was later removed the same day, as it appeared to contain suicidal themes. Scott Cawthon later went on a three week break without a warning, until releasing new pictures on IndieDB. On the same day, a picture of the enemy Ballboy; its head is shown at the bottom. On Christmas eve, Scott later posted a "Merry Christmas!" photo of the characters before the Mangle teaser, featuring Bubba, Browboy, Mad Endo, and Porkpatch. It was later changed after Christmas. On January 8, 2016, the second trailer was uploaded only on IndieDB. Scott Cawthon confirmed the release date to be February 19, 2016, but later changed to January 21, 2016. Due to the amount of hate, Scott removed it off Steam, and confirmed that he will update it to make it better for the community. On February 8, 2016, it was re-released on Gamejolt, with the first update. On Febuary 18, 2016, Update 2 is confirmed to be under development. On May 13, 2016, Update 2 was officially released. The game was expected to release on Android and IOS ports, but after hate and some controversy in the ports, Scott has stopped support on FNaF World ports and future updates to the game. The Android port was pulled out of stores and the IOS ports were never released. The PC version was still up on Gamejolt as it originated there. The website went dark for a long time, that is until certain things relating to Five Nights at Freddy's were posted in the website's code. This happened on its sister website, Scottgames.com. On June 11, 2017, Scott posted an image of Scrap Baby's eyes. This was related to the source codes, but could not be posted on Scottgames.com, most likely due to the 2nd book of the game series, The Twisted Ones, being teased on the said website. On August 8, 2019, The image of Scrap Baby has been replaced with the number 58, it's meaning is unknown at this time. Brightening up the image revealed messages of random fans criticising Scott. Updates 1.023 Changes in Update 1.023 are listed below: *Pressing "Tab" will show the entire map of FNaF World, to show where the player is at. *The Byte's descriptions. *The Chip's descriptions. *The attack's descriptions when in a battle. 1.10 Changes in Update 1.10 are listed below: *The entire 2D overworld was replaced into 3D. *"Party Creation" Menu now tells the attacks of a character, and how many XP they need until they reach a new level. *A new easter egg was made and discovered in Fazbear Hills. It appears to be some type of man sitting on a desk with a fan. *Dee Dee's "BRB" sign was removed when she is gone. *Most of the overworld characters have been animated. *8-bit Fredbear now mentions the corrupted tombstone when advising the player to find the Red Chests. 1.20 :Main article: FNaF World: Update 2 Changes in Update 1.20 are listed below: *8 new playable characters. *4 new minigames. *6 new enemies (3 standard enemies and 3 bosses). *A new location. *Various changes and add-ons. 1.21 Changes in Update 1.21 are listed below: *Bug fixes with the player crashing when talking to Fredbear about the 1.20 update. 1.24 Changes in Update 1.24 are listed below: *Chica's Magic Rainbow's swearing at the end of the 1.20 update has been removed. *The fan missing was fixed. Reception Though receiving an 87% on Steam, the FNaF World reviews were very negative. This was believed that the game was entirely rushed, due to the 3D overworld was changed into the 2D overworld, the sudden change when into battle, and the battle system. Some of the reviews that influenced these ratings were very troll-like, with those being voted Helpful while the opposite occurred for any positive ones. On Gamejolt however, FNaF World received a total 5 star rating, with around 4,000 followers and 2,500 ratings. It became one of the first best "games tagged in FNaF" for very long, although its placing is often switched with fan games. Credits Voice Jesse Adam: Baron Foxy Amber Lee Connors: Toy Chica / Nightmare Chica / JJ Debi Derryberry: Chica's Magic Rainbow Pj Heywood: Souldozer Marc Martel: Foxy.EXE Heather Masters: Baby Christopher McCullough: Fredbear Music Leon Riskin Created by Scott Cawthon Strategies for Beginners (Hard Mode) Those who are new to this game and are planning to play it, here a few very useful hints, tricks and tactics for the first 30 minutes of gameplay: #When possible, it is recommended that the player gathers 275 faztokens, here's why: A. 25 for the 1st pink colored med-pod, that'll help keep the party members alive by constantly healing them when dealing with the 1st few challengers, such as BB, Phantom BB, JJ, etc. B. 250 for the 3 Wasps from Lolbit standing near DeeDee, after the player has successfully caught the pearl twice in DeeDee's fishing hole and found at least 5 silver small chests (Faztokens) lying around Fazbear Hills. #Every time it is Freddy's turn to attack, the player should always choose "birthday", which means that defense, attack, and speed temporarily increase, making battles faster and easier. #After the player has beaten one of the mentioned above challengers (BB for example), it is recommended that Chica is swapped for that character as the only actual attack she has is "Party Favors", that isn't very useful plus it deals very little to no damage. #Lastly, if possible, it is recommended that the player catches the pearl "three" more times to add up to 5, the reason is that the pearl, once unlocked, will provide additional help in making sure party members don't die when fighting against the aforementioned above challengers. Trivia * Funtime Foxy, Lolbit, and Circus Baby later appeared in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, while Dee Dee, Old Man Consequences, Bouncepot, Tangle, and White Rabbit appeared in Ultimate Custom Night. ** Funtime Foxy was introduced into this game as an undamaged version of Mangle as opposed to the version seen in Sister Location. There has never been a proper explanation for this, as Mangle does not have the typical design features of what would be considered a funtime animatronic. * Around 2016, Scott Cawthon deleted the teaser trailer from his YouTube channel."Actually I just deleted that one. It was a crappy trailer anyway." - Scott Cawthon | Reddit References |-|Gallery = Teasers FNaFWorld-teaser.jpg|The announcement teaser for the game. FNAF_World_Christmas.jpg|The "Merry Christmas!" teaser. Fnafworld23.jpg|An updated teaser promotion for the game's Update 2 patch. 2D Clock.png|A Clock before the first update FNaFWorldClock.png|A Clock after the first update. Video Five Nights at Freddy's World - Teaser Trailer|Teaser trailer. Category:Games Category:Spin-Offs Category:FNaF World